Twilight Meeting
by Sara's Earliest Works
Summary: One of my better works. AU, Zoisite and Zoycite and Malachite and Kunzite are still 4 different people.


"Twilight Meeting"  
by Sara Jaye 

Wow, I haven't written a Dark Kingdom story in ages! Oo To be honest, for awhile I felt disenchanted with writing about the generals-  
I never stopped liking them, it was just...I looked over some of my fanfics and realized...the sappy angsty romance just didn't feel right to me anymore.  
But earlier tonight I checked out one of my favorite Dark Kingdom sites and felt the urge to write about them... I was originally going to write a KunzitexZoisite story, but ended up writing this instead. It takes place at the beginning of the R season in my version of Sailormoon, and corresponds with a Zoisite roleplay journal I'm writing.

Disclaimers: Sailormoon and it's characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama, I'm just borrowing them. This isn't a romance, but there is yaoi content in here. Don't like it, either ignore it or don't read this. Otherwise, enjoy!

Cold. Dark. Empty.  
"Whose bright idea was it to meet here anyway?" Zosiite growled. The 6 former Dark Kingdom generals sat at a card table in an abandoned warehouse. The assumption had been that it'd be a good place to discuss the new enemies and not get caught.  
"Sorry, I guess I was so desperate for us not to be found I didn't consider silly little things like heat and electricity," Malachite said icily.  
"Well, if you'd known this place was going to be a freezer you COULD have brought a flashlight and some blankets!" Zoicite hissed. "Or maybe a few candles"  
"Now what would you need a blanket for when you've got me?" Malachite playfully slid his arms around her. Zoicite tried not to smile.  
"You have a point," she said.  
"He's right, Kunzaito-sama..." Zoisite gave his own lover a look.  
"Gomen, Zoisaito. I forgot that we're in a Toyko warehouse and not working for HER anymore," Kunzite smiled as his arms slid around the blonde's shoulders.  
"Well, maybe you should've brought blankets for us who DON'T have lovers to get warm and snuggly with," Jadeite said bitterly.  
"Honestly, it's disgusting. At least Zoicite and Malachite have that contrast of playful and icy going on. You two are just annoying," Nephrite added. He knew he was crossing a line and would get it from one of them later, but he couldn't help it. He'd never admit this to anyone living or dead, but he was jealous of Kunzite. He'd had feelings for Zoisite for quite some time now, and just seeing him with Kunzite was unnerving.  
"If you'd spent any more time with that girl, you'd have been the same way, and even worse," Jadeite snapped. 'And I'm damn glad you and her never amounted to more than friends,' he added to himself.  
"Okay, enough of this pointless arguing," Kunzite said. "Now, what do we know about these new enemies so far?" Zoisite picked up his notepad and began to read.  
"They introduced themselves as Eil and Ann, and they are from another planet not of this galaxy. Like us, they're in search of human energy, but whether or not their motives are the same as ours is unknown," he reported.  
"Hmm. They sure know how to keep secrets. The Sailor Senshi have their work cut out for them this time," Nephrite said.  
"What about those two high school kids? They really look like these aliens," Zoicite mused. "You did see the boy the other day, Malachite. Did you catch his name"  
"No, nor did I catch the name of the girl who dragged him off a second later," Malachite said. "I can't get over the resemblance, though"  
"Forgive my jumping to conclusions, but...it is possible that those kids are the aliens in their civillian forms," Jadeite said.  
"You're assuming this based on their resemblance? You need more than that, Jadeite," Nephrite said.  
"Well, how do we know that they're not"  
"Think about it. If they were trying to hide their 'true forms', wouldn't they be exhibiting strange behavior? I should know-I slipped a few times while posing as Masato." Nephrite couldn't help smiling at that thought. As much as he'd hated his work, he'd liked posing as a sexy, rich playboy. "And second, don't we have a special sixth sense for evil? We'd be able to sense their aura from miles away, like we did last night," he explained.  
"Well, that was shortly before those kids walked into their apartment," Jadeite argued.  
"Good point. But Malachite, when you ran into them the other day, did you sense anything?" Nephrite asked.  
"Not really. True, I wasn't around them all that long, but it wouldn't take long for the sixth sense to kick in," Malachite said.  
"So we don't sense anything, and so far they seem perfectly ordinary. The only evidence we have is the resemblance," Zoisite said. "So...for right now, I don't believe those kids are the aliens. But I wouldn't rule that out." Kunzite nodded.  
"We should keep our eyes open for any suspicious behavior. They could just be doing a very good job of hiding their origins," he cautioned.  
"But aura is impossible to hide, isn't it? No matter how well a job they did of hiding their origins, shouldn't our sixth sense be able to pick up on it?" Zoisite asked.  
"Not always, Zoi. Remember, we've only seen them in action a few times. Who knows what else they're capable of?" Kunzite pulled his lover a little closer.  
"Hai, Kunzaito-sama." Zoisite yawned slightly.  
"You're tired already?" Nephrite snickered.  
"Says you, with your eyes only half-open," Zoisite smirked.  
"...Shut up." Nephrite scowled as he began to get up to leave.  
"Not yet. There's one more thing we need to discuss," Kunzite said. Nephrite sat back down.  
"And this would be"  
"The Sailor Senshi"  
"What!" Everyone else looked at him.  
"We're no longer their enemies, but we're not exactly friends at this point in time. They know little to nothing about the aliens, and we have at least a bit of information"  
"What are you getting at?" Zoicite asked.  
"We should help them. At least give them the information we have"  
"Why!" Zoicite jumped out of her chair and stared across the table at Kunzite. "They're not THAT dangerous, not to the point where the Sailor Senshi would need our help! Remember? They took US on and there are SIX of us"  
"I don't mean it that way. I mean...these aliens may not have come here to gather energy...they could have been trying to gather energy and landed here"  
"So...you think...they're the enemy, but they're not the enemy," Zoicite said.  
"I'm probably just seeing it from a biased view after our experiences," Kunzite confessed. "But it is possible. And if Jadeite is right about them and those high school students"  
"We'll meet with the Sailor Senshi tomorrow and discuss this, then," Zoisite said.  
"Same time?" Jadeite asked.  
"Yes. But not the same place!" Nephrite said, causing them all to laugh.  
"Well, maybe tomorrow night we'll bring some blankets and flashlights or candles with us," Zoisite said.  
"Okay. Now that that's settled, let's go back," Jadeite said, standing up. Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite followed him out the door. Zoisite stuffed his notebook under his black military-style jacket.  
"I hope we're not jumping to any wild conclusious or getting in over our heads, Kunzaito-sama," he said quietly.  
"Don't worry. We never did say we'd stick to any of these theories or ideas, and we'd keep our eyes open for more information." Kunzite gave Zoisite's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Now let's go home. It's almost 11:30 and we should get some sleep"  
"Hai, Kunzaito-sama," Zoisite yawned softly. Without a word, they followed the others out of the warehouse and walked back to their apartment.  
They'd find out more about these aliens soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

End

Yay! XD Another story finished in one night! If the opening lines threw you off and made you think this was another angst fic...that was the idea. ;P Sorry! I couldn't resist!  
I'm rather proud of how this one balances both comic and serious tones. I'm getting better at this!


End file.
